


Voluntaria

by LukaChanSan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Family Drama, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukaChanSan/pseuds/LukaChanSan
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke son una pareja , vivían felices  pero ambos deseaban tener una familia "propia" por lo que recurren a un Proyecto llamado "Voluntaria"Dicha Voluntaria no es mas ni menos que la mujer que estuvo casi toda su vida enamorada de Naruto . Hyuga Hinata.Sasuke crió junto a Naruto a su hija con mucho amor pero...¿Que es ese sentimiento angustiante cada vez que ve a Hyuga cerca de su hija?Es decir . ¿Relamente es su hija , verdad?*-¡Basta! !Estoy harta de ti, Uchiha Sasuke, no puedo creer que un sol como Naruto-Kun se haya casado con un tempano de hielo como lo eres tu! ¡Tu no te lo mereces! ¡Nunca te lo mereciste!--¡Aun así el esta aquí con migo y tenemos...-Tienen a mi hija...Pareja Principal - NaruSasu
Relationships: Deidara/Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 12





	1. La Familia Uzumaki y Hinata

"Voluntaria"

Capítulo 1" La Familia Uzumaki y Hinata "

Cuando Sasuke se enamoró de Naruto supo que muchas cosas difíciles se les pondrían en el camino, pero al tener una pareja tan optimista como lo era el rubio y el apoyo de su hermano Itachi, Sasuke se dio por bien servido. Sus trabajos eran buenos debido a la respectiva carrera que ambos habían ejercido, la convivencia era perfectamente armoniosa; ni muy dulce ni muy agria.

Pero, pero hacía falta algo.

Él sabía que era pero tanto su esposo como el no querían decirlo enfrente del otro el anhelo.

De ser padres.

Le ponía nervioso el solo pensar como sería el como padre pues muchas veces las palabras dulces le salían más a fuerza que de ganas, y no es que pensara que siempre le iba a hablar así a su hijo pero se le hacía feo pensar que le iba a hablar a un bebe como un ejecutivo frio y serio, y su esposo como todo un retrasado.

Los pañales y la comida 

El adaptar su lujoso departamento para una pequeña personita. Y la que hacía que su corazón se estrujara: El posible rechazo o discriminación a la criatura solo por tenerlos a ellos como padres.

Pues aunque ya llevaba tiempo con Naruto aún no se acostumbraba del todo a la reacción de las personas cuando les decía que era Gay y sobre todo casado , se le había pegado un poco esa esperanza de Naruto de pensar que la persona con la que quisieran entablar una conversación común le diera igual si eran Gay. Y ya solo ser juzgados ellos por la clase de persona que eran .

Siendo así que aun recordaba con demasiada claridad cuando conoció a Naruto el cual peleaba con unos chicos defendiendo a su entonces pareja Gaara que había sido agredido por la espalda dejándolo muy débil como para defenderse. El no pudo meterse debido a el simple hecho de al parecer lo tenían controlado todo y que su corazón había dolido algo al enterarse de que el chico rubio de la clase B tenia pareja. 

Después de ese incidente sabia por boca de su amiga Sakura que Naruto y Gaara eran molestados de vez en cuando pero como la buena pareja que eran siempre sabían cómo manejar las cosas.

Al final el quedo con Naruto y un chico de intercambió llamado Sai con Gaara

Pero aun así con la ayuda de sus amigos y su hermano finalmente pudieron dar con el anhelado sueño. Lo único del famoso "Proyecto Voluntaria" que no le agradaba era precisamente la voluntaria Hinata Hyuga quien había insistido e insistido una y otra vez para ser la seleccionada sumándole a la mente ingenua de su marido ( dejándose convencer por la chica que estuvo casi toda la vida enamorada de el ) .

Este dichoso "Proyecto Voluntaria" se basaba en parejas tanto Heterosexuales como Homosexuales aptas, ya con un estudio realizado, para que tengan un hijo o hija con ayuda de una tercera para los heteros era más fácil porque se hacía un proceso con los dos óvulos de las mujeres en cambio con los hombres era más complicado más que nada porque no querían que hubieran dos bebes de diferente padre sino juntar los ADN de ambos hombres en el mismo ovulo. Para que así hubiese más "parecido" a los padres que a la voluntaria.

No sonaba sencillo él tenía miedo de que si bien el bebe iba a tener su ADN puede que el de Hinata fuera algo dominante y opacara el de uno de los dos. Pero sus amistades terminaron por tranquilizarlos de que todo saldría bien.

Y afortunadamente 9 meses después Kaori ya estaba con ellos 

Cabello "negro" y preciosos ojos azules 

Según de manera legal Hinata se había desligado por completo de la bebe pero volvió a insistir en que fuera la madrina de la niña. 

Hipócrita. Pensó Sasuke pues únicamente al preguntar se había dirigido a Naruto y no a el. Por qué esa mujer sabía de sobra que se iba a negar.

Y de ahí el problema de Sasuke se hizo más grande.

Kaori tenía un apetito voraz por lo que habían consultado a un pediatra para ver cómo podrían alimentar a la niña de otra manera que no fuera el pecho materno , el pediatra les dio una solución pero cuando Hinata los visito esta insistía en que podía darle a la niña pecho , que no era molestia alguna .

Sasuke iba a enfurecer si Naruto volvía ceder ante ella, así que le lanzo "Esa mirada" y Naruto comprendió, la mujer se fue de la casa con una obvia sonrisa fingida y el recompenso a su esposo de buena manera. Kaori no tuvo ningún problema con su alimento.

Como ahora la bebe esta más que necesitada ellos tornaban turnos, más que nada Sasuke lo hacía (Ventajas de que su hermano era el jefe ) para atenderla como era debido , hasta que llego un día en el que tenía que dejarla con alguien . Hinata resulto demasiado accesible "Que amable"

El cumpleaños número uno de Kaori cayó un martes. 10 de diciembre siendo exactos 

El y Naruto se habían esforzado mucho en la decoración de dinosaurios verdes "adorables "junto con otros "monitos" que no recordaba su nombre. Todo estaba bien, pues la convivencia con sus amigos era buena Kaori era la sensación junto al bebe de Gaara y Sai que apenas tenía 3 meses, todo iba bien hasta que llego Hinata, su hermana , su primo y su padre . La chica y el otro se autodenominaron "tios" mientras el padre de Hinata lo miraba con desprecio, cosa que el correspondió con el frío trato que le dio a todos y que Naruto jamás lo iba a dejar. Ojala a ese viejo le haya quedado en claro. Cuando al momento de soplar las velas Kaori los beso a ambos en las mejillas para luego sonreírles adorablemente.

Tiempo después Kaori comenzó a caminar con mas fluidez, Naruto tenía la suerte de que estaba de vacaciones así que él se encargaba de "entrenar a la bebe "ese 2 de marzo el llego muy cansado a su casa, demasiado tal vez que solo quería llegar y abrazar a Naruto y a Kaori. Pero al momento de entrar Nauro estaba aún en la sala con la niña jugueteando quiso regañarlo pero este cuando lo vio le hizo una seña y el espero donde estaba, Kaori al verlo sonrió y corrió hacia el ; alarmando se iba a cercar pero al ver que los pasos de la bebe eran firmes espero hasta que llego con él , la cargo y Kaori dijo "Papi".

El estrés desapareció en ese momento.

Con esto Kaori ya sabía decir "Papa y papi" , Hinata después de enterarse quería que le dijera por su nombre y según ella como "broma" había dicho que la niña podía decirle mama porque era más fácil . Casi le arranca los cabellos en ese instante pero Kaori ahora le decía " Hinutii" , la mujer esa se tuvo que conformar con eso y Sasuke solo reía internamente " Entendí la referencia"

Cuando Kaori cumplía años, la misma rutina se repetía, llagaban siempre Hinata y su familia a cagarla toda. Él se aguantaba porque no quería hacerle pasar un mal rato a su hija que ahora estaba comprendiendo más las cosas.

Hinata en casa cosa que podía se metía, "Que si le quedaba mejor el morado" "Que era alérgica a la canela" "Que si le estábamos dando de comer bien" "Que esa caricatura no le gustaba"

En la actualidad Kaori iba en la primera, pero él y Naruto estaban teniendo trabajo últimamente, por lo que a veces pasaba por la niña Itachi y otras Sakura. Pero esta semana a Sakura sus hijas se le habían enfermado por lo que no podía así que "Hinutii" tenía que hacerlo.

Era cierto que él había criado a Kaori con mucho amor pero...

¿Qué era esa sensación de miedo cada vez que veía a su hija y Hinata llevándose bien?

Continuara.

Hola . Aqui esta el nuevo proyecto NaruSasu que tanto quería "Reescribir", espero que les guste déjenme sus opiniones .

Saludos


	2. Intuición Paternal.

Voluntaria  
Capitulo 2 . Intuición Paternal

Sasuke y Itachi se encontraban a la mitad de un importante trato con unos inversionistas Chinos , por lo que no tenían mucho tiempo libre , a Itachi no le preocupaba mucho pues su pareja trabaja con el como su asistente y pues obviamente no tenían hijos ( Aun no estaban preparados) pero Sasuke estaba demasiado inquieto , esa semana casi no había visto a Kaori y cuando la veía Hinata se encontraba con ella , quería reclamarle a Naruto pero este también se encontraba en una transición importante para la empresa en la que trabajaba y Sakura seguía cuidando a sus enfermas gemelas .

-Itachi ¿Cuanto falta para que cerremos el trato ?-

-Pues lo Chinos quieren ver algunos puntos de su mercado y así evitar pérdidas y lo menos posible de la piratería -

-¿Pirateria? Eso es casi imposible de evitar 

-No pierden con intentarlo , ¿Quieres pasar tiempo con tu familia no?

-Si , Maorí esta creciendo demasiado rápido y no quiero perder nada , mas si "la súper amiga" la esta rondando-

-Tienes que admitir que hace un buen trabajo -dijo Itachi , a lo que su hermano lo miro con ojos de asesino -Pero es toda una bruja , se tenia que decir y se dijo .

-Me gustaría decirle en su cara eso , pero no quiero meterme en conflictos innesesarios -

Sasuke tomo asiento de una de las silla que tenían en su sala de conferencias , justo dando la vista a la parte de la ciudad donde se caracterizaba por su hermosura a la puesta del sol. -Me siento orgulloso de lo que hemos logrado los dos y no quiero que nunca le falte nada a mi niña , pero a la vez siempre quiero estar con ella -

-Hablas como si fueras soltero ¿Problemas con mi cuñado ? -Su hermano se extraño un poco de la melancolía de este

-No es eso , estamos bien ya saben ni muy blanco ni muy negro , pero hay demasiados gastos y pues ya sabes el ser humano es caprichoso -

-Pues creó que deberías hablarlo con el , ¿Algo mas ?- dijo el pelilargo para mirarlo preocupado sabia que su hermanito le ocultaba algo  
.  
-No confió en esa mujer , desde que Naruto me presentó a sus amigos las felicitaciones y todo lo que viene de ella me parece falso -

-Es normal supongo , fue una "acosadora" 

-¿Fue? Lo es , si no no estaría en nuestras vidas -

-Que bueno que mi Dei no tenia nadie que lo persiguiera así -dijo para comenzar a jugar con su silla dando vueltas por el lugar , Sasuke solo lo miro serio y como el la sala tenia paredes de cristal Deidara del otro lado miraba con una mueca a su esposo "Te caes y no quiero que te andes quejando después " le grito para después irse a su oficina 

-Si , que suerte la tuya-Ironizo el mas joven -Bueno apresuremos esto , que quiero ya ver a mi niña -

Cuando Sasuke logro ser novio de Naruto , después de todo lo que habían pasado para que el rubio se fijara en el , le daba un poquito igual que a algunos de sus amigos no les pareciera así que algo dispuesto a encararlos por si acaso se dirigía a la cafetería de la escuela su novio ahí le esperaba con sus amigos al divisar los ser acerco lo mas rápido que pudo y Naruto al verlo lo abrazo por la cintura y le dio un beso en la mejilla .

-Chicos les presento a mi novio , Sasuke Uchiha de la clase A -Naruto ese día estaba muy apuesto pues se había puesto esa camisa ajustada naranja junto a unos jeans ligeramente entubados 

El pelinegro miro atentamente a las personad frente a el empezando por la derecha se encontraba Ino Yamanaka una chica rubia que le sonreria amablemente mientras le saludaba con una mano , a su lado estaba un chico de coleta larga llamado Shikamaru que solo le dirigió una mirada para luego acomodarse en la mesa dispuesto a dormir , le seguia un chico que parecía comer demasiado este solo le sonrió y siguió con lo suyo casi en medio estaba un chico de cabellera larga que lo miraba serio de este solo recibió un movimiento de cabeza y a su lado estaba ahg ese chica que por un momento entro en shock pero luego cambio su expresión a una de pena "Felicidades Naruto-kun" Sasuke ahí sintió como una sensación de incomodidad al escucharle , después le seguía un chico con un corte raro que les gritaba que su relación iba a prosperar para siempre así para llegar a los ultimo quien estaba una chica pelirroja de lentes y a su lado el ex , Gaara .

Sasuke medito un poco cual iba a ser su siguiente movimiento , tanto Hinata como Gaara no le daban confianza por lo que cuando iba a decir algo su novio se le adelanto -¡No te preocupes por Gaara el y yo terminamos en buenos términos !- Su novio tan entusiasta 

-Ademas tiene un crush con un chico de la clase C -Dijo Ino apoyando a Naruto -Es lindo 

-Ino-contesto en advertencia Gaara , lo cual ella rodó los ojos divertida 

-Si no te apresuras te lo ganare -canturreo mientras se levantaba a pedir su almuerzo -

-¿Crees su este hablando enserio Shikamaru ?-Casi le grito el pelirrojo a un dormitado chico 

-Supongo , es demasiado terca -

Al final había terminado comiendo con ellos , ante la mirada de Hinata que cada vez que sus miradas cruzaban esta le sonreía dulcemente y continuaba comiendo .

Gaara por su parte sostenía una platica normal entre el y el rubio , algo que le tranquilizó fue que ya no había esa chispa cuando ambos se miraban .   
Sasuke intuyo que se debía de cuidar de esa chica .

Y vaya que no se había equivocado.

Ahora años después comprobaba que de esa mujer era de sumo cuidado , la imagen dulce y luego nadie la culparía de nada que pasara . Gracias a que los Chinos habían necesitado mas tiempo Itachi lo dejo salir antes ahora se encontraba en la escuela de su hija esperando a la salida , yale había avisado a Naruto y este le había confirmado que también iba a salir temprano por lo que habían planteado ir juntos a cenar a un bonito restaurante temático para niños , bueno Kaori aun era una niña y luego en esos restaurantes lujosos se aburría y siempre terminaba dormida .

El reía recordando cuando se percato que junto a su carro ya pasaban muchas madres con sus hijos , salio y se dirigió a la salida , agradecía que los niños salían en orden ya había salido los del A y B ahora solo faltaban el C y D ella era del C . Justo cuando Kaorí salio 

-Kaori !!- se escuchó a lo lejos y la niña fue directamente hacia la dueña de la voz , mentiría si no le dolió pero ella no sabia que el iría así que se acercó a Hinata y Kaori , la chica ahora hablaba con un grupo de mamas . El iba con un son de paz pero , pero Hinata ...

-Tu niña es preciosa , ¿Quien es la chica de cabello rosa que luego la recoge? -

-Ella es la muchacha que luego me ayuda es muy linda . Muy servicial 

-¿Y tu esposo ? ¿Por que no viene muy seguido?-

Si lo dice cuando no estemos en un lugar publico , le reviento la cabeza .

-Naruto-kun el ...

-Naruto ,no es tu esposo y Sakura no es la "muchacha que te ayuda" es una medico que esta de vacaciones y Kaori no es tu hija -Dijo Sasuke sorprendiendo a las mujeres que se le quedaron viendo a semejante hombre , alto apuesto y con gran porte

-¡Sasuke-kun!-Dijo algo nerviosa la mujer - Yo ...no es lo que tu ...

-Deja de decir cosas que no Hinata-Kaori dejo de prestarles atención a sus amigos y lo vio -

-¡Papito!-Grito para correr a abrazarlo - Viniste! ¿¡Donde esta papa?! ¿Vendra también?

-No mi niña papa llegara mas tarde , pero aquí estoy despide te de "la muchacha que me ayuda" -

-Adios Señora Hinata, adiós Yui , adiós Jade -Dicho eso la niña se encamino a el carro de su papa abrió y se subió Sasuke se encamino no sin antes volver a sacar de su impresión a las mujeres y a una Hinata que estaba que se la llevaba la ...

-Señoras por su bien no le crean nada a esta- dijo y luego volteo a ver a Hinata - Y tu , ya hablaremos luego por mientras "Naruto-kun" mi esposo , mi hija y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes-

Y sin mas Sasuke se fue con su hija a su casa .

H.

La mujer que en un futuro iba a ser la cabeza de su "clan " y empresa de su familia tenia una serie detalles que ajustar .

Ella sabia que era tímida por naturaleza , y por ello no se le acercaba al chico que le gustaba .Todo cambio cuando supo que dicho chico era hay , su corazón cambio cuando se entero que tenia novio , su corazón volvió a cambiar cuando termino con este pero su corazón esta vez si quedó mal con el ultimo novio que tuvo.

Sasuke Uchiha "Uzumaki"

Ella debía de ser esa "Uzumaki" No el , nunca se lo mereció . Ella siempre fue buena y línda con todos .

¿Por que Naruto tenia que ser Gay?

Bueno eso ya no importaba lo que sabia era que ahora teniendo a Kaori de su lado , Naruto lo iba a estar .

-Después de todo ella también es mi hija. Yo si lo hare feliz -

Continuara.

Aquí el cap 2 .  
Dentro de algo de tiempo 😅 el 3.  
Espero que les guste.


	3. Lo tuyo es Obsesión

Capitulo 3. "Lo tuyo es obsesión"

H.

Ella conocía a Naruto desde niños , vivían en el mismo barrios ambos de familias importantes , junto con Neji salia aveces a pasear por dicho barrio hasta llegar al parque de cerca . Naruto solía jugar con cuanto niño se le acercara era muy amable pero por alguna razón nunca se les acerco cuando estaban en el parque.  
En la primaria les toco en el mismo salón , pero Naruto estaba siempre con Shikamaru,Chouji ,Kiba y Shino con el unico doncel que se juntaba era con Lee . Y pese a sus intentos nunca llamo su atención ; bueno solo una vez cuando la llamo rara y Neji casi lo golpea.

Pasaron a la secundaria y casi , bueno en realidad no logró nada pero de vez en cuando le lanzaba papelitos de respuestas de ejercicios . Tal vez nunca lo notó porque siempre le agradecía a Shikamaru su "amabilidad" .  
En prepa las cosas parecieron mejorar Naruto la llamaba por su nombre y ahora gracias a que lo había salvado de ahogarse con una uva se juntaba con su nuevo grupo de amigos . Ino , Shikamaru , Chouji , Karin (la prima) y Gaara. Naruto y Gaara comenzaron a pasar mucho tiempo juntos , demasiado , todo parecía normal 'una amistad solida' entre hombres , pero algo en su corazón le dijo que cuando Gaara y Naruto salieron del baño de hombres sonrojados algo andaba mal , muy mal. Un día Ino quería llevarlos a la playa cortesía de un novio rico que tenia por ahí , todos aceptaron menos Naruto y Gaara cuando preguntaron el porque "Tenemos una cita" fue lo que dijo Gaara ." ¿Con quien?" pregunto Ino   
"Nosotros" Finalizo Naruto algo nervioso . Ella quiso llorar y los demás solo guardaron silencio ante la revelación .   
Gaara y Naruto duraron como un año , eran molestados por homofóbicos de vez en cuando . A ella le dolía ver a Naruto golpeado pero le dolía aun más la razón "Si el estuviera conmigo nada de eso le pasaría , no tendría que esconderse" Lo cierto era que Naruto no se escondía y por ello problemas tenia , siempre con los mismos . Las cosas cedieron cuando termino con Gaara y esos jamas volvieron a aparecer en su vida .  
Su corazón pareció volver a reconstruirse .

Pero luego llego Sasuke Uchiha , como un huracán destruyendo lo que hubiese creado con Naruto , pues después de que Gaara terminara con el rubio ella se le declaro y una esperanza también pues Naruto le había asegurado que no era Homosexual que solo le había gustado Gaara .  
Ella escucho eso por que en realidad Naruto le dijo que "Solo se había enamorado de Gaara " pero si era homosexual. 

Su corazón ahora si se destruyo cuando Sasuke fue oficialmente el novio del rubio.  
¿Por que había elegido a Sasuke si ella sabia todo sobre el ? ¿Si con ella socialmente estaría mejor ?   
Ella se lo había desmotrado una y otra vez . Ella daría su vida por el , ella merecía que Naruto prestara su atención a ella . Naruto le había dado esperanzas una y otra vez como si de una señal se tratase   
¿¡¡Entonces por que no estaba con ella?!!  
¡Ella era muy buena! ¡ayudaba a los indigentes y animales callejeros ! 

Pero bien . !Bien! Si Sasuke queria jugar así ella también podía jugar así . Les siguió los pasos hasta que se casaron siempre procuro mantener contacto con ellos y cuando creía que era momento de retirarse que el matrimonio de ellos no podía fallar Ino le dijo su gran oportunidad.  
"Quieren tener un bebe , o eso me dijo Sasuke"   
"Si , hablando de eso ¿Crees que puedas agendarle una cita a Naruto conmigo Ino?" dijo Shikamaru   
"Si claro , ¿Por que?"   
"Ya conseguí un lugar acorde a lo que quieren"  
"Se llama proyecto voluntaria"

¿Proyecto voluntaria? Pensó con una ligera sonrisa . 

Después ella le insistió a Naruto una y otra vez . Se hizo todos los exámenes que pudo para demostrarle su gran salud y posibilidades para llevar al bebe de ambos , al final logro marear a Naruto y termino sediendo .  
Cuando llego el momento del proceso ella a espaldas de ambos varones le dijo al medico que llevaría su caso que de preferencia el gen de Uchiha no predominara por que su familia tenia una muy mala herencia y obvio Naruto no le iba a decir eso por eso ella le informaba . Hasta le pago para que se aseguraran que su gen fuera predominante.  
Nagato era el nombre del medico.

Cuando se embarazo , Sasuke se aseguro de que tuviera todas las atenciones de una enfermera certificada .Ellos casi no interfirieron en el embarazo de manera íntima casi siempre eran como si ella fuese una maquina donde estaba el bebe eso si las "Gracias" nunca faltaron pero parecía completamente ignorada.

Durante todo ese tiempo su padre no decía nada , solo le observaba . Hasta que un dia le dijo que la apoyaba completamente , que era su orgullo y que lo seria mas si lograba tener un bebé "puro" de Naruto   
El ya no quiso decirle el por que , pero al menos tenia la certeza que su familia le ayudaba . Por eso el "Proyecto Voluntaria" le cayo como anillo al dedo . Con ayuda de Neji y claro algunos contactos de la Familia Hyuga logro crear una serie de acuerdos para con la niña , mas que nada por los papeles que le hacia firmar la fundación especificándose la "Discreción , Respetó, Y renuncia a la patria potestad del bebe." 

En el contrato que tanto Sasuke como Naruto habían firmado no se encontraban ninguno de los anteriores .  
Lo mejor era que todo era legal .

Que la gente hablara , que lo hiciera ...  
No le importaba , sabia que lo que hacia era por despecho , era por todos esos años e ilusiones rotas . Lágrimas y humillación que le había hecho pasar Naruto .  
Ojalá viera que toda acción tiene una consecuencia

[NS]

Naruto Uzumaki no podía estar mas feliz . Justo ahora se encontraba en un McDonals comiendo con su familia , era cierto que no era lo mas lujoso del mundo pero significaba mucho de parte de Sasuke que odiaba la comida chatarra era bonito como su esposo hacia ese tipo de sacrificio por su hija por verla sonreír y jugar en uno de los juegos .  
Después de un largo día de trabajo le sentaron muy bien esos nuggets y las papas fritas . Pero había algo que no encajaba del todo Sasuke sonreía y cuidaba a su hija pero había algo mal en como se mordía de vez en cuando el labio , o como estar en brazos cruzados apretaba uno de ellos , sin olvidar que cuando estaban comiendo ; comió muy a prisa y tambolirileba a veces .

–¿Paso algo?–Pregunto a la vez que tomaba de los hombros a Sasuke para guiarlo al lugar donde los padres esperaban a sus hijos .

–No creo que ses un buen lugar a para hablar sobre eso Usuratonkachi–le respondio a la vez que volvía a vigilar a Kaori 

–No hay nadie al rededor , además no tienen por que me terse ttebayo– El rubio sabia que Sasuke estaba molesto ese "usuratonkachi" salio sin razón alguna .

–Odio a Hinata .–dijo a la vez que se volteaba a mirarlo fijamente

–B-bueno eso no es novedad –Dijo tratando de sonar lo más neutral posible

–Dobe , esta vez se paso esa mujer , mi odio hacia ella no es irracional.–Suspiro –Creo que deberíamos , No , Debemos hablar con ella . Aclararle que lo que sea que haya creado su cabezita loca es solo una fantasía . 

–Ok , comprendí que la odias, pero exactamente ¿Que debemos aclararle? Es decir somos una pareja estable , nuestros empleos y estatus social esta bien y esta Kaorí . No se si eso no es una respuesta clara a un dilema como que siga enamorada de mi , no me van las vaginas lo sabes , bueno para mi estaría mas que claro que puedo meterme –

Sasuke contuvo el aliento ante las cosas que decía su esposo una parte se alegraba de que pensara así pero otra , era evidente que Naruto seguía siendo muy ingenuo.–¿De verdad crees sus palabras de que nos apoya ? La tipa sigue enamorada de ti , si no ella no estaría aquí tal vez ya hasta estaría casada o del otro lado del mundo lejos de nosotros .Mira es cierto que físicamente no me ha hecho nada pero creo que esta al acecho planea algo de eso estoy seguro.

–Sasuke ...–

–Lo que derramó el vaso fue que hoy al ir a recoger de sorpresa a Kaori estaba con otras mujeres y les mentía sobre su vida . Literal como si ella fuera yo. Dijo que Kaori era su hija , que Sakura era la "muchacha que le ayudaba" y tu ... Tu eras su esposo , Naruto eso no hacen las amigas –Finalizo volviendo a buscar a Kaori con la mirada

– ...–

–¿Qué , se te hace difícil creer que tu "amiga del alma" pueda hacer eso ? –Respondio sarcástico mientras se iba acercando a la salida –¡Kaori , nos vamos !–La niña solo asintioy comenzó a acercarse

–No es eso–Dijo al tomarlo por la muñeca –Es que ... Creí que . No que decirte me siento traicionado pero mas que eso estoy preocupado con lo que me dices

–¿Exactamente ?

–Cree que puede separarnos , y tal vez por la niña. Pero legalmente no puede y por eso se esta inventando cosas como esa . Sasuke –lo tomo de las manos–Yo confió en ti , ya me costo demasiado conquistar te y ahora no esperare a que una chica despechada se atreva a algo mas pero algo que yo te pediré es que confíes en mi –

–Hmp siempre –

–¡Papa! Tengo mucho sueño , ya me quiero ir –Dijo Kaori alzando los brazos en señal de que la cargaran–

–La consientes mucho–Dijo Sasuke para acariciar la cabezita de la niña – 

–Es uno de mis tesoros –

–Naruto , ¿Cuando lo haremos?

–¿Hacer que?–

–Agh Dobe , hablar con ella –

–Ha , hoy mismo . Definitivamente le pondremos un alto –

[NS]

Hinata esperaba impaciente en la sala de Naruto . Aguardando a lo que ya prensentia que le diría , ese pelos de pato ya le había ido a chillar al rubio .Diciéndole no se que tanta cosa para ponerla en su contra .

–Naruto-kun–murmuro con la mirada en el suelo 

–Ya no tarda en venir –Dijo Sasuke entrando para sentarse justo enfrente , ella permaneció quita y solo atino a mostrarle una sonrisa tímida . Sabia que no podía atacarlo 

–Sasuke –Dijo en un tono seco –Lamento mi comportamiento de ayer , enserio yo ... Solo quería ...

Permaneció quieto sin inmutarse por la hipócrita disculpa , sabia que la mujer solo quería volver a convencer a su esposo de que era "buena".

–Callate , que lo quieras decir puede esperar . Ya hablaste lo suficiente en publico –

–S-Sasuke-kun no puede tratar..

–Hinata en otra ocasión diria que me alegra ver a mi amiga pero creo que ya no puedo siquiera llamarte " conocida" –

A la ojiperla le tembló el labio , si Naruto le seguía hablando así terminaría llorando .Miro a su alrededor y solo vio fotografías en familia de ellos .La decoración en armonía entre un lugar elegante y uno hogareño . "Yo debería estar en el lugar de Sasuke , yo no me merezco esto " "El debería ser el juzgado no yo , ¿Tanto le lavo el cerebro a Naruto?"

–Mira no dudare de mi esposo .No puedo lo conozco tan bien que se que el sería incapaz de sentir celos o envidia por alguien como tu si no confiara en el ciegamente ¿Por que nos casaríamos? , pensé que lo tenias claro.

–Ni -ni siquiera -me me dejas ...–

–Esta es lo mas "tranquila" que puedo llevar a conversación por que digo no suena muy lógico ¿Que ganas diciendo todo eso ? ¿Que favor crees que nos haces al decir ? –Solto Naruto demasiado serio mientras se sentaba frente a ella y tomaba la mano de Sasuke 

–Naruto-kun yo de verdad quiero ayudarles . Te lo juro yo lo hice por que ... "Yo debería ser tu esposa" por que Kao-chan ella ... Le ..le hacían bullying por que ustedes son sus padres y yo aclare las cosas para que ella no sufriera –Dijo en un tartamudeo mientras movía sus dedos 

Ambos dirían que no les dolió cuando dijo eso , pero si les dolió en lo mas profundo .Naruto sintió una opresión en su corazón pero Sasuke medito mas las cosas pudiera que fuera cierto pero Kaori no tenia ninguna seña de que fuese una víctima de Bullying. –Ella nunca nos ha mencionado nada 

–Es que creo que me tiene mas confianza a mi ,Sasuke-kun –

–Imposible mi hija siempre nos cuenta todo ella -respondió ahora Naruto

–De seguro tu lo inventaste –volvio a decir Sasuke parándose –te creo capaz de caer así de bajo –

–Deberas yo ...

–¿Papa , papi?–Dijo una vocesita entrando a la sala haciendo que todos los adultos se sobresaltaran –¿Que hacen despiertos tan noche ?

–Kao–Dijo Naruto a la vez que se levantaba para llevarla de nuevo a su habitación – ¿Que haces despierta ,una pesadilla?

Ella asintió –Los fui a buscar y no estaban –

–¡Kao-chan–! –Grito Hinata parándose casi corriendo para ir con la niña –¿Verdad que tu tía Hinata solo se protegía ? Diles a tu padres que de verdad te molestaban unos niños en la escuela –el tono que tenia era casi de desespero 

Para todos ese momento era decisivo como si fuera en cámara lenta cada uno esperaba a lo que diría la niña . Al final ...

–Si , lo que dice es cierto la tía Hinata solo me defendió –Dijo Kaorí mientras miraba fijamente a Hinata

La charla finalizo ahí , ni Sasuke ni Naruto sabían como reaccionar . El pelinegro casi temblaba de la impotencia le costaba creer que uno de sus miedos se estaba volviendo realidad , después de volver a acostar a Kaori el encamino a Hinata hasta la puerta cerrándola quedando así solos en el pasillo , la mujer parecía apacible y hasta feliz haciendo que la intuición del Uchiha se activara . Algo anda mal

–Independientemente de que lo dijiste sea verdad espero que te haya quedado claro todo . Hinata Hyuga por mas que lo desees , por mas que anheles estar en mi lugar no lo estarás nunca por lo que te sugiero que te consigas un buen psicólogo para tratar lo que sea que tengas –

–Soprendente , al parecer tu eres igual de Hipócrita –Nego con la cabeza mientras lo miraba con esa mirada de perro desvalido –Pobre Naruto-kun 

–Ya te dije que no me quieres conocer enojado . Deja en paz a mi familia .

La chica enfureció –-¡Basta! !Estoy harta de ti, Uchiha Sasuke, no puedo creer que un sol como Naruto-Kun se haya casado con un tempano de hielo como lo eres tu! ¡Tu no te lo mereces! ¡Nunca te lo mereciste!-

-¡Aun así el esta aquí con migo y tenemos...

-Tienen a mi hija...

Continuara.


	4. ¿Y si ...estamos mal?

Capitulo 4 “ ¿Y si …estamos mal?

-¿tu hija?-Pregunto con la voz mas ronca de lo normal- Tan desesperada estas que recurres a lo bajo . Bravo mas patética no puedes ser –

-Solo te advierto , que ahora todo me saldrá bien . ¡Por que yo lo merezco!-

Dicho eso Hinata se dirigió al ascensor para así irse a su casa . El pelinegro entro a su casa de nuevo , mientras que una señora junto a su pequeña hija estaban sorprendidas - El vecino tiene problemas con viejas locas –murmuro la señora 

Cuando Sasuke se dispuso a buscar a su familia , Naruto se encontraba recostado hablando con la niña , el solo espero en el marco de la puerta incapaz de saber que decir o hacer pues aun sentía la bilis recorriendo su garganta del coraje que le provocaba el hecho de la mujer enserio planeara acecharlos desde las sombras , la conversación en lugar de intimidarla parece que le habían dado cuerda ´para que así ella pudiese obtener lo que tanto anhelaba .

Camino de manera lenta hasta su habitación y espero a que Naruto llegara, unos minutos mas tarde su esposo llego a lo obvio el rubio miro a su esposo como tenia esa mirada perdida . -¿Qué fue lo que te dijo esa mujer? –Sasuke soltó una sonrisita al escuchar ahora Naruto también sentía un poco de desprecio por ella 

-Me ah echado en cara que “Kaori es su hija” , legalmente ella no es nada de nosotros pero creo que al final si está un poco zafada de la cabeza . Ella cree que te merece – El tono usado por Sasuke hacia cada vez más tenue – Naruto , te juro que me temblaron las piernas cuando ella se burlada en mi cara de lo que no soy capaz de darte ...

-Sasuke ..-

-Nunca me habían dicho ese tipo de cosas , porque irónicamente tiene razón . La mujer que más odio me dio una de las cosas que mas amo en mi vida –  
-Mira independientemente de lo que ella haya dicho podemos tomar cartas legales para que se aleje de nosotros , de ella más que nada . Lo siento   
>Perdóname , Sasuke , de verdad que tienen razón cuando me dicen que soy muy ingenuamente confianzudo con la gente >

Sasuke solo río levemente mientras le tomaba la mano –Es irónico que notes así un característica tan ... Tuya . 

–Tendre mas cuidado con ella–

–Ambos lo haremos , creo que no solo eso debemos hacer .Kao ella es la importante aquí debemos pasar mas tiempo con ella , hablaré con Itachi después de cerrar el contrato con los Chinos le diré que por fin ascienda a Shino y con el pueda llevar el resto de la evaluación saldré relativamente mas temprano pero no coincidirá con la entrada a la escuela –

–Quisiera darle todo mi tiempo a ustedes pero no creo poder –El rubio estaba muy avergonzado de que no podía corresponder a ese llamado que le hacia su familia – Estamos a mitad de la nueva imagen y producción de los productos "amigables con el ambiente" , los tratos y permisos , Ino ha estado furiosa por que cree que los nuevos son unos ineptos , quiere ir a ver a su sobrino –

–¿Cual de los dos?–

–Cierto , ella no sabe que ya nació el otro bebe de Gaara y Sai . Estará mas que furiosa de que se perdió la presentación–

Gaara y Sai fueron pareja después de unos meses que ellos empezaron a salir , era sin duda extraño ver como el reservado Gaara competía con Ino para llamar la atención del pintor Sai pero inevitablemente el chico era Gay , y aunque Ino hizo su mejor esfuerzo (cosa que le reconoció Sai) el pelirrojo fue quien se hizo su pareja .

Para Sasuke eso fue un alivio por que Gaara era un "buen amigo" de Naruto haciendo que en mas de una ocación la gente pensara que el rubio tenia una relación con ambos , cosa que obligo a Sasuke a ser mas abierto con lo que sentía . Al pasar el tiempo el que tenia mas ilusión de una familia era Gaara , con la ayuda de que Kaori ya venia en camino Sai finalmente accedió terminando así Ino por ser la "Voluntaria" , que no estaba enamorada de ningún padre del bebe.  
Yasu Shimura , era un varón muy adorable pues era una versión de Gaara en miniatura ; cabello rojizo juntos a los ojos color negro y la piel de un tono pálido . En la actualidad solo era unos meses menor que Kaori pero aun así era un niño muy serio . Tal vez demasiado y eso lo decía Sasuke que sentía una extraña sensación cada vez que el niño se comportaba como un robot , enserio esperaba de buena fe que con la llegada de Mako el niño adquiriera más emociones. Para Mako debido a que solo se podía utilizar la ayuda de la mujer una vez , ahora Matsuri un antigua amiga de Gaara accedió a ser la Voluntaria .

–De verdad me gustaría hacer mas –Dijo en un susurro Naruto mientras se dejaba caer en la cama , soltando la mano de Sasuke –

–Somos Humanos no podemos todo , hay que sacrificar tiempo para obtener algo. Además estas conmigo usuratonkachi –Sasuke se recostó a su lado –Te podemos ir ver a la hora del almuerzo – Naruto solo le acaracio la mejilla a su esposo –

–Es increíble como a tu lado siento todo seguro tebayo– 

>.<

Al día siguiente Sasuke le aviso a Itachi que llegaría tarde y que despues le explicaría bien el porque. Itachi supuso que era por temas de familia así solo dejo que su hermano arreglara las cosas , ya que de otros manera Sasuke iba a este siempre con su humor insoportable por toda la oficina y lo que menos quería era a su hermano haciendo tonterías solo por estar enojado.  
Ahora el se encontraba leyendo los últimos papeles que le habían llegado de parte de los chinos , le llamo a Deidara que estaba bastante "estresado" -Pues su cara lo delataba- al entrar solo miro a su esposo , poniendo su pluma y libreta en posición listo para escribir .  
El río levemente , cosa que solo irrito mas a el rubio –¿Crees que estoy jugando comadreja?

–No–Dijo sonriendo aun mas ante el apodo–Dei , hay que separar el trabajo de lo personal –Deidara rodó los ojos 

–El trabajo no se hará solo , mucho menos ahora que tu hermano no esta , tenemos gastos –

–Lo dices como si nos muriéramos de hambre , pero como te dije separar laboral y personal .Deidara escucha y anota ¿Quieres formar una familia conmigo?  
Deidara había comenzó a escribir inconscientemente pero freno su mano al captar lo que Itachi le decía –¿Que?– dijo en casi perdiendo la voz

–¿Que si quisiera tener hijos conmigo? ¿Quisieras adoptar o recurrir a las voluntarias?–

–P-pero el trabajo ...nosotros.

–No , tranquilo tengo todo bajo control _

–Entonces –Se acerco a el lentamente –Quiero un hijo como yo –Itachi solo se encogió – Solo espero que no tengas locas detrás de ti , he , Uchiha–

*

Sasuke se encontraba en un silla esperando a que la maestra de Kaori se desocupara , para así hablar con ella sobre el asunto del bullying , el habia hecho una cita pero al final estaba tan ansioso que termino por meterse y pedirle a una señora que venia a pedir una constancia para su hijo que le cediera su lugar .  
Al salir la maestra se sorprendió al verlo ahí pero aun así lo hizo pasar rápido.

–Señor Uchiha , que sorpresa verlo aquí , ¿Sucedio algo malo con su hija? , ¿Tiene alguna duda ,sugerencia o queja? –Sasuke al ver la rigidez y seriedad de la maestra volvió a acreditar por que decían que esa escuela era de Elite 

–Algo así , usted sabrá que yo tengo esposo –Comenzo a decirle a lo que ella contestó "No somos homófobos" –Lo se , yo ...el punto es que no siempre podemos vernir y luego mandamos a otras personas por ella.

–Señor Uchiha nuestro protocolo de seguridad es amplio y seguro no dejamos pasar a nadie sin identificación previa –

–Si a lo que voy , Las otras personas autorizadas para recoger a Kaori son , Haruno Sakura , mi hermano y cuñado y una mujer llamada Hinata Hyuuga . Mi pregunta es la mujer esta ...digo Hinata ella a tratado temas relacionados a mi hija diciendo que yo o mi esposo la manda –

–Algunas veces , si lo ha hecho pero como esta autorizada ... Lo que sugiere es que la mujer en cuestión esta tomando desciones erróneas por ustedes . No se preocupe usted de la autorización y no la dejare entrar ni le entregare a Kaori nunca mas a la mujer . –

–Bueno eso puede esperar un poco , ¿Mi hija esta sufriendo bullying o algo así ?–La postura de la maestra se hizo mas rígida y se pudo seria (aun mas)

–Señor Uchiha tal vez no este al pendiente al 100% de todos los niños pero le aseguro que Kaori nunca me ha dado una sola queja o la he visto triste o actuando raro . Mucho menos he visto niños agradirse entre ellos , si quiere reiterar mi información le invito a ver nuestra grabaciones de que tenemos en cada salón –

El pelinegro solo observo la cara seria de la joven mujer ,que le hablaba con firmeza sobre los protocolos y seguridad que tenían en su plantel , agradecía internamente que ese plantel valiera lo que costaba pues no solo contaba con Preescolar ,sino hasta llegar a la preparatoria , los sectores estaban divididos sin mencionar la "Zona privada" con la que contaban y su buen plan académico . Ellos querían ser la Escuela de Elite de Japón por eso eran tan estrictos .

–¿Cuanto tardaría en entregarme los del ultimo mes ?–

–Bueno primero tendré que informale al director y tendrá que firmar algunas cosas . Seguido de eso le aseguro que pondré mas atención a su hija .–

–Perfecto , así me evitare algunas ...basuras por ahí –

*

Sasuke se dedicaba , bueno Sasuke y toda su familia se dedicaban a los negocios internacionales siempre expandiendo su apellido donde fuera . Contrato , sucursal nueva , mas empleos etc..   
Los Uchiha se habían convertido en unos grande empresarios , Naruto de mas joven tomo el ejemplo de su padre y se dedicó al ámbito empresarial , pero debido al gran amor que tenía por la comida lo suyo era los restaurantes y necios de comida .  
Graduarse y el dinero que le dieron sus padres para comenzar fueron un gran impulso para ser lo que es ahora , ademas contaban con un gran ambiente laboral .Junto a Ino y Shikamaru que recientemente se había sumado a la compañía podía trabajar en perfecta armonía .  
Ino hace 2 años se había casado con Shikamaru , ambos trabajan arduamente para así cuando decidieran tener hijos pudieran bajar su ritmo de trabajo y dedicarse a ellos. 

–Chicos ,necesito su opinión sobre algo – 

–Dime , Naruto –

–¿Ustedes creen que Hinata este bien de la cabeza ?–dijo haciendo que ambos captaran de inmediato a lo que se refería 

–Por fin te diste cuenta –Dijo feliz Uno mientras se sentaba en una silla enfrente del escritorio de Naruto , su esposo solo la imito –Ella ...bueno no se si realmente hay un síndrome o nombre medico para describirla . Pero básicamente parece una loca obsesionada por ti –

–No quiero hablar mal del ella ,pero sinceramente seguirlos y literal ser la incubadora de su bebe si fue un exceso –

–exacto, nadie un su sano juicio lo haría –

El rubio solo suspiro y recargo su cabeza en el escritorio –Todo el tiempo estuve exponiendo mi vida a esa mujer y nunca me di cuenta , pensé que lo habia superado –  
–Naruto , tu eres así por naturaleza no es del todo tu culpa así que tranquilo lo bueno que supongo que ya tomaste la decisión de sacarla de sus vidas ¿No es así ? –

–La razón es el por que ...

–¿No es por que sigue enamorada de ti?–Dijo Ino extrañada

–No , creo que se creía con derechos sobre Kaori , y a Sasuke y a mi no nos pareció –

–Entonces si es una loca obsesionada–Finalizo Shikamaru 

* En otro lado...

–¡Yo sabía que ella estaba loca! –Grito una mujer pelirosada en una cafetería 

–Nadie te contradijo , por cierto ¿Cuando regresas al trabajo? –

–Dentro de unos dos meses , ¿Por que?– 

–Le diré a Naruto que por fin , ella desaparezca de nuestras vidas –

–Oh , lo llevaran a la corte , supongo que quieres que ses testigo–

.–No en realidad solo un apoyo , directamente no tienes nada que ver –

–Tienen las pruebas suficientes para ...

–Oh las tendré . ¿Como están tus hijas , siguen mejor ?–

–Si , solo son dramáticas , solo se enfermo Kimi , pero Jin se quedo junta ella como si fuera su lecho de muerte , no entiendo por que salieron así mis hijas–

–Si , claro por tu y Lee son tan normales –ironizo 

* 

Cuando cayo la noche , Sasuke y Kaori querían esperar a Naruto pero debido a un error con un pedido debían arreglar eso cuanto antes y llegaría algo tarde . Por lo cenaban solos ahora , era rica la comida que habían ordenado pero por alguna razon ni uno hablaba -considerando que Kaori tenia 6 años - solo comían concentrados .

–¿Estas bien Kaori?–Preunto Sasuke mirándola con preocupación –Alguien te hizo algo ?

–No , solo quiero comer , papá–

–Siempre puedes confiar en mi , soy tu padre –Dijo palmeandole la espalda

–No lo se , yo no...–Dijo en un susurro inaudible la pequeña .

" Necesito arreglar esto lo mas pronto posible , ya pronto vendrá la trabajora social ".

Continuará.


	5. El legado de los Hyuuga

Capítulo 5 

"El legado Hyuuga"

La maestra de Kaori, llamada Shizune caminaba seria a la oficina del director, casi se podría decir después de la plática con el señor Uchiha.

El colegio era de alto prestigio solo los niños más ricos e inteligentes podían asistir a él, Shizune amaba su trabajo aunque a veces resultara salir un poco más estresada de lo normal de el , es decir no tan por lo niños más bien por el papeleo sobre las nuevas clases que impartiría , que incluían los temas , trabajo y evaluación ; el director junto con el dueño eran demasiado exigentes de que todo niño que estudiara ahí saldría con una gran conocimiento para la carrera que desease estudiar en la Universidad. 

Por ello podían rayar en ser unos lame botas con algunos padres. Si el niño o niña cumplía con los requisitos y su padre pagaba puntualmente, ellos respondían de inmediato a cualquier queja o inconformidad. 

"El dinero mueve el mundo"

−Señor director - Llamo con una voz un tanto aguda - Es importante que hable con usted 

-Oh Shizune claro, pase- Contestaron del otro lado de la puerta, siendo abierta después - ¿Qué sucede señorita Shizune?

La pelinegra observo con un rostro serio a su jefe mientras prepara mentalmente su discurso, su jefe tenia porte, elegancia y un indiscutible atractivo sin embargo ella podría ser su madre, aun así mantenían una gran confianza entre ellos - Utakata-san, el señor Uchiha esposo del señor Uzumaki que tiene a Kaori Uzumaki en mi clase la 1 C vino hace unos minutos a hablarme sobre su hija ; no eran quejas sino una duda y una modificación en la seguridad y privacidad de su hija -

-Seguridad, se refiere a las personas que recogen a la niña -Shizune asintió - Bueno vino Sasuke personalmente así que esto es serio, o Naruto ha de estar muy ocupado-

-¿Los conoce personalmente?- 

-Claro asistíamos e la misma Universidad, además un día por accidente Naruto y yo quedamos en una postura que no nos favorecía en nada debido a la torpe de Hotaru, llego Sasuke y en resumen casi muero , mientras que Naruto casi no se casa -

-Es celoso el señor Uchiha -Afirmo ella

-Perfeccionista diría yo - Comenzó a teclear algo en si computadora - Según el sistema solo estan autorizadas, El matrimonio, el hermano, la amiga Haruno y Hyuuga. ¿A quién desea cambiar?

-El me hablo que Hyuuga está sobrepasando los límites entre una amistad, y tal vez esa mujer este mal de la cabeza el señor Uchiha cree que se está tomando muchas libertades con Kaori y sobre todo que tal vez Kaori esté siendo molestada porque sus padres son un matrimonio homosexual -El hombre sola la miro buscando una respuesta ante lo último - Señor yo no he notado nada raro, pero aun así es extraño porque dice que Kaori se comportó raro últimamente-

-Shizune, creo que lo mejor será que te asigne a una ayudante , y con respecto a lo otro llamare a Naruto en un rato solo para confirmar y si es así , en caso de que esa mujer quiera ignorarlo te pondrás firme con ella y no le entregaras a la niña - Su empleada solo asintió - Puedes retirarte 

Una vez afuera Shizune se dirigió a la sala de maestros a seguir atendiendo a unas cuantas madres, Utakata siguió tecleando y buscando algo muy en específico , la foto de esa mujer - Vaya si que es persistente , hasta después de la Universidad - Tomo su teléfono y le marco a Naruto- Así que Hyuuga te sigue acosando he rubio - Si bueno la maestra de Kaori me acaba de informar que quieres que ya no se le acerque a tu hija ... Si vino Sasuke ... De acuerdo y felicidades que te quitaste la venda sobre esa mujer ... Aja si claro como si no fueras despistado ... ¿Tomaran cartas en el asunto , es decir supongo que pueden demandarla?... Pruebas he ... Pues si quieres podemos tenderle una trampa ... Si , si quieres algo que la comprometa que está violando el acuerdo que firmo cuando nació tu hija... Oh soy buena persona pero creo que a cambio necesito algo ... Si rubio veras quiero agregar una nueva clase para los de bachillerato y necesito más fondos...Si , si solo será eso y ya ...fue un placer ayudarte - 

"El legado Hyuuga"

Hannabi observaba con un deje de aburrimiento como su padre platica con su hermana mayor, la cual parecía tener una cara de zombi mientras en algunas ocasiones asentía y soltaba unas escasas silabas , al su lado estaba Neji que parecía estar sereno ante todo como si igual afirmara que todo lo que estaban haciendo estaba bien .

Eso le hizo recordar como antes Neji detestaba con ganas a Hinata , pero un día una accidente que tuvo su hermana lo hizo ser aún más fiel a su padre y hermana de una manera que hacia desconocer a su primo , es decir ¿Cuál era su manera de pensar de Neji? , ¿Proteger y hacer que la voluntad de los Hyuuga se impusiera ante todos?

-Los Otsutsuki....-Escucho decir a su padre, ¡Así! Los tipos raros que hace 3 años aparecieron reclamando gran parte de las empresas Hyuuga diciendo que ellos eran descendientes más directos de no sé quién o qué, que debían darles la mayor parte de las acciones porque manchábamos el gran legado del "Byakugan Inc. ". Al principio su padre trato de manejarlos sin embargo al parecer a los tipos lo único que les importaba era el nombre e imagen de la empresa, querían recuperarla a toda costa.

Al final según su extraño asesor -abogado les sugirió que debían de aliarse con otra empresa que protegiera gran parte de sus acciones y sobre todo que no hubiera forma que les quitaran la dicha sucesión del puesto de presidencia, es decir justo en ese momento la empresa del rubio idiota que tanto amaba su hermana estaba expandiéndose a lo máximo y luego estaba Kaori la que todos creían era la legitima heredera de las dos empresas familiares. 

Originalmente se les habría ocurrido algo mejor con ella al mando pero ella no era tonta, y eso su padre lo noto por lo que ¿Qué mejor que manejar cual títere a tu hija con menos autoestima? Hinata desde ese momento se perdió aún más, ya ni ella sabía que tan cuerda estaba había veces que hablaba como si Kaori estuviera hi con ellos, como si ella realmente fuese esposa de Uzumaki y Uchiha no existiera.

-¿Entendiste Hinata? -Volvió a decir su padre -Estuvo excelente eso que le dijiste a Uchiha así a este paso el solo dejara a Uzumaki y por fin Kaori vendrá con su verdadera familia -

-Si padre -

-M encantara ver la cara de ese tipo cuando vea que esa niña es tuya y de su esposo-

+

Cuando Naruto termino la llamada con Utakata llamo a Sasuke.

-¿Teme?... Si , veras Utakata me llamo y quiere ayudarnos... Si pero a cambio de algo... ¡¿Qué?! No! No quiere que me acueste con él, ahg fue un accidente que su novia provoco , ella es la pervertida 'ttebayo ...No , la muletilla me salió porque tú me haces recordar cosas que no quiero ...¡Ya! El punto es que le pongamos una trampa a Hinata...Si donde ella se exponga que no está cumpliendo con el contrato que firmó hace 6 años ...¿Eh no lo sé?¿Seguro que hoy? ....Ok, ok ya entendí que te tiene harto...Si, yo ya tenía pensado.... ¿Cómo que andas muy graciosito hoy no , teme? Si , si yo pensé ... ahhh ....ehh sabes mejor creo que está bien tu idea ...No , no pensé algo muy tonto como atraparla en una red ...si yo te amo -

Enfrente el de el se encontraba una pareja muy divertida por todo lo que acababa de oir -¿Qué me ven ustedes así?-

-¿Enserio pensabas atrapar a Hinata como si fuera una ladrona de caricatura, señalarla y que después se fuera mágicamente a la cárcel?-

-Bueno el punto no ese , Ino deja de reír que necesito que me ayudes , espero que esas clases de actuación que tomaste en línea te sirvan de algo -La mujer solo lo miro confundida -Escucha ...

Unos minutos después 

-¿SI quien habla?-Se escuchó un dulce voz del otro lado , Ino solo rodo los ojos con fastidio -

-¿Señorita Hyuuga?-

-Si soy yo -

-Señorita Hyuuga-Exclamo con falsa alegría Ino -¡Qué bueno que la encuentro! Vera mi jefe esta en una junta muy urgente y no puede ir por Kaori -chan , Sasuke-kun no me contesta y la frentona creo que no puede así que usted es mi última esperanza ¿Puede recoger hoy antes a Kaori?

-Oh, claro que si ¿Saldrá antes de la escuela?-

-SI solo una media hora antes, enserio mil gracias Hinata-san-

-No te preocupes Ino, ella es como una hija para mí , nos vemos- Lo último hizo que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda de la rubia-

Ella miro a su esposo - Sabes, cuando la conocimos no era asi-Shikamaru solo asintió-Enserio deben alejarla de Kaori.

*

La gente que miraba a la Hinata caminar por la calle podía jurar que la mujer daba saltitos de felicidad por donde pasaba, por la mente de la pelinegra solo rondaba lo tonta que había sido Ino al llamarla para que fuera a recoger a Kaori y justo lo que hoy le había encomendado su papa ¡Quedo como anillo al dedo! 

-¡Kao-chan!-Grito al ver a la niña sentada en un espacio del salón, el rostro de la niña se ilumino un poco y ella sonrió de manera inocente para después observar como la maestra de Kaori se alejaba lentamente con unos papeles en la mano sin prestarles atención -

-¡Tia Hina!-

-¿Como estas? Ayer Sasuke me trato algo mal Kao-chan- Comenzó a hablarle mientras la tomaba de la mano y la guiaba hacia afuera, caminaron un rato hasta llegar a un parque que se encontraba cerca de ahí - ¿No crees que Sasuke-kun es muy malo? Por cierto gracias por tu mentirita de ayer - La niña solo guardo silencio - A de ser muy malo vivir von el, te ha de regañar mucho y es muy amargado de seguro no te deja comer dulces -

-Mi papi el no....

-¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que Naruto-kun , tu y yo seriamos la familia perfecta? Yo sería la mejor madre para ti Kaori , y sobre todo nos desairamos de ese mal hombre te trata mal y es muy amargado -

-No te presta atención, nunca quiere jugar contigo en cambio yo; tú serias mi centro de atención y luego con Naruto-kun saldríamos a donde quieras -

-Mi papito quiere mucho a papa-

-Naruto-kun solo aguanta por ti, de seguro piensa como yo ...-

-Tia Hina yo...

-Ya es suficiente Hinata, ayer te dije que te alejaras de mi hija - dijo Naruto llagando un tanto agitado al parque - Nunca pensé Ino te fuera a llamar a ti para recoger a mi hija -

-¿Viniste en cuanto te llamo?-

-Así es, entrégame a mi hija -Kaori observaba todo muy confundido pero aun así se levantó de la banca corriendo a los brazos de su padre -

-Naruto -kun si tú me dejaras aclarar todo ahora que Sasuke no está -

-No Hinata todo está más que claro, yo no te quiero cerca de ella, nos vemos en la corte si así quieres las cosas - Naruto se alejó lo más rápido que pudo de Hinata que observaba con impotencia, "Maldito seas Sasuke Uchiha " , Trato de correr pero se tropezó con una de las raíces de un árbol cercano - 

-¡No vez que nosotros 3 somos perfectos juntos!!-

*

Dos días después.

Un mujer de cabellera corta en forma de hongo apuntaba atenta en una pequeña libreta que cargaba a la vez que preguntaba alguna cosas , al matrimonio enfrente de ella .

-Aja, ¿Señor Uchiha me podría repetir cuantas veces a la semana le prepara el desayuno a su hija?- Sasuke quiso hacer una mueca de fastidio por la repetida pregunta pero sabía que con esa mujer no se jugaba -

-Todos los días al igual que a Naruto - 

El reflejo de los lentes de la mujer le daban un aire arrogante pero de inteligencia también - Y me imagino que ella le platica como se siente siempre - Sasuke tembló levemente ante la pregunta -

-Algunas veces , ya sabe tiene 6 , a veces solo me dice que tiene sueño y esas cosas -

-No me refiero a únicamente en las mañanas, si no siempre, muchos niños siempre tienen más confianza e4n algún padre para contar sus cosas -

-Pero ella tiene 6 ...-Trato de ayudar Naruto

-Si , y está en una edad demasiado influenciable , cualquier cosa que un adulto que ella estime y crea que hace las cosas bien ella la guardara en su cerebro y la repetirá cuando crea que es necesario -Se acomodó los lentes - Señores Uzumaki les digo esto porque Kaori actuó muy extraño hoy ¿Paso algo que no hayan dicho?

-Pues tuvimos una discusión con una "tia de ella "-

-Ya veo ...¿Qué tia?-

-Hyuuga Hinata...-

-La voluntaria -Contesto casi de inmediato negando con la cabeza - Ok, miren creo debido a esto tendré que venir más seguido solo para comprobar algunas cosas -Dicho eso dio una reverencia y salió del apartamento 

-¿De que lado crees que este?-Pregunto Naruto a Sasuke-

-Espero que el nuestro a ellos no les convienen que su "Proyecto Voluntaria" tenga una mala imagen , por cierto las pruebas ...-

-Según Shikamaru solo falta enviarle el aviso de la corte a los Hyuuga , el ya tiene todo listo -

-Eso espero , yo no quiero perder a mi hija -

-No te preocupes , Sasuke-Dijo mientras lo abrazaba por detrás - Nunca nos rendiremos , porque ese ...

-Es nuestro camino en la vida -Completo antes de voltear su cabeza levemente y besar lentamente Naruto-

Continuara-

*

Hola !

Aquí otro capitulo mas de Voluntaria , espero que les guste y comentes que les pareció que a esta historia ya le quedaba pocos capítulos :))) 

Nos vemos dentro de poco .


	6. Kaori Uchiha Uzumaki

Voluntaria.

Capítulo 6 " Kaori Uchiha"

—Se nos acaba el tiempo—Dijo en un susurro Hizashi mientras veía la nueva demanda que los Otsusuki les habían puesto. 

—Padre ¿Por que te sigues aferrando a lo que nunca sera?— Hannabi se encontraba seria frente al escritorio de su padre —Aunque lograses tu cometido , el dinero que le logres sacas a Uzumaki no te alcanzara para salvar la empresa . Los Otsusukis son los auténticos dueños

—¡Callate! No importa tu abuelo , mi abuelo , ¡Muchas generaciones de Hyuga han trabajo en esta empresa ! — El hombre se puso de pie mirando enojado a la joven que hasta ahora tenia una mirada seria y aburrida

— Creo que es mejor retirarse con dignidad , que humillados ante todos—Solto de manera dura mientras le sostenía la mirada a su padre —Piensalo dos veces , pueden dañar a una niña inocente por tu capricho

—Hannabi , es MI Empresa , YO trabaje en ella . Byakugan Inc es lo que es ahora gracias a mi . No me iré sin luchar 

—Padre te quedarás solo. Yo me largó — Sin mas que decir la joven salio dejando a su padre mudo , pero lo que dijo Hannabi fue literal , justo ese día se iría de la casa Hyuga para evitarse problemas 

Hizashi se quedo mirando a la nada hasta que alguien volvió tocar la puerta con desesperación , lo hizo pasar y se encontró con su sobrino entregándole un sobre sellado. Al abrirlo sonrió prepotente , Neji confundido le preguntó de que se alegraba Él solo suspiro hondamente para sacar su celular y llamar a su abogado .

—Es mi legado 

*

El juicio de Hinata se haría dentro de dos meses , meses en lo que ya habían pedido una orden de restriccion . Sasuke trataba de llevar una convivencia sana con Kaori pues había pedido vacaciones en lo que Naruto teninaba de arreglar algunas cosas para también salir de vacaciones .

Kaori estaba extraña . Ya no era tan alegre como que estaba muy indecisa , según Naruto , había muchas llamadas perdidas de un número en su oficina por lo que decidió cambiar la linea .   
Intuyó que eran de Hinata .   
Sasuke comenzó a preparar salchichas en forma de pulpo , con papas fritas . Eran su favorito de Kaori , al llevarlas a la sala su hija se encontraba dibujando en silencio , coloco el plato frente a la niña quien empezó a comer en silencio soltando una leve sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Sasuke se aliviará .

—Kao , ¿Que dibujas?—Dijo tratando de acercarse a ver mas de cerca pero la niña lo tapó con su brazo —Kaori , te aseguro que no es malo lo que dibujes ...

—Simplemente no quiero que lo veas —Dijo la niña dejando frío al adulto 

—¡Kaori Uchiha! —Grito Sasuke asiendola exaltarse —Últimamente estas muy rara , estas siendo grosera conmigo y tu papá ¿Que te sucede? 

—¡Ustedes son malos!—Grito la niña al borde del llanto corriendo a su habitación 

Los Uchiha eran fríos por naturaleza , pero solo esta vez Sasuke derramo una lágrima al ver la reacción de la menor , comenzó a recoger las cosas cuándo vio el dibujo que su hija no quería que viera . Su sangre hirvió , y llamó de inmediato a su esposo y abogado.

—¡Voy a matar a esa maldita!— Fue lo primero que le grito a su esposo cuando le contesto —

—Wow , espera "dattebayo ¿Fue a la casa o que te trato de hacer?

—De seguro desde antes ya le ha estado metiendo a la cabeza mierdas , desde antes —Tomo aire — Kaori dibujo una familia , ella estaba incluida 

—¿Acaso tú...?

—Si yo también estaba pero ... Aun lado . No se , esa perra la esta confundiendo , Kaori dibujo a todos ; Deidara , Itachi , Shikamaru... Pero tu y ella eran los que estaban como los " padres" 

—Eso también es evidencia según se ... Guardalos y creo que debemos llamar un psicólogo

— La haré pedazos 

*

Kaori tenia sed y se paró en medio de la noche por agua.

Prendió una lampara de la sala , y se sentó en un sillón sosteniendo el teléfono de casa , bajo el volumen y espero una llamada .

—¿Alo? ¿Kao?

—Tia Hinata 

*

Día del juicio.

—Llamamos ha declarar a ...

Hizashi Hyuga y el resto de la familia ( excepto Hannabi) escuchaban las declaraciones tranquilos no les preocupaba nada de lo que decían los testigos y las pruebas presentadas. El abogado alegaba una que otra cosa y preguntaba dejando confundidos a los contrarios .

—Hyuga Hinata , solo esperaba pasar tiempo con su hija , ella es íntima amiga del matrimonio , su acusación de "acoso" esta fuera de contexto ellos siempre le permitieron el acceso a su casa , su vida ... A la vida de Kaori

—Objeción no tiene legalmente el derecho de decir que la menor es su hija renunció a los derechos ...

El abogado callo al ver como , su contrario el abogado Kai entregaba unos papeles —Esto dice totalmente lo contrario , Kaori es hija de los tres , Hyuga Hinata tiene el mismo derecho que estos hombres de convivir con su hija 

—¡Pero que ...! —Naruto y Sasuke casi dicen un grosería frente a todos pero el juez los callo

—Hace 6 años cuando el "Proyecto voluntaria" Finalizo en ellos. Hyuga firmó papeles renunciando a la niña

—Lealos— Kai , le entrego los papales 

—Hyuga Hinata solicita la custodia de Kaori .

*

El juicio su pospuso . 

Tuvieron que tranquilizar a Naruto. Y Kaori fue puesta en un situación que ningún niño de su edad debería estar .

En medio de la noche , un viernes .

Shikamaru , Ino , el abogado Kakashi y el matrimonio Uzumaki estaban reunidos releyendo una y otra vez los papeles , impotentes estaban de que aunque les hayan presentado el audio donde Hinata insinuó que hizo que Kaori mintiera el juez no dijera nada .

—Simplemente no puedo creer que no haya firmado los papeles —Ino estaba demasiado cansada , al ser la secretaria de Naruto quedo a cargo de la empresa en lo que se solucionaban los problemas sin embargo también quería ayudar a reunir información por lo que todo esta semana se sobre exigió todo para que los Hyuga fueran ganando —Señor Kakashi ¿No hay nada inusual en esos papeles ?

—Me temo que son verídicos , ya lo leí una y otra vez y este dice que Kaorí es de los tres .Si ella cree necesario o ente esta caso esta alegando que la vida de la niña no es buena , quiere la custodia , el problema es si la alejara de ustedes.

—Se la jugó bien . Pero ...¿Podemos alegar sobre su situación mental ? 

—No , ella misma ya presento papeles afirmando estar apta para la crianza . 

—¿Los dibujos de Kaori servirán de algo?—La voz de Sasuke sonó cansada , al verlo el Uchiha estaba mirando a la calle desde el ventanal de la oficina de Kakashi 

—Pense que no querían que la niña declarara ...

—No estoy dispuesto a perder a una de mis razones de vivir — Sasuke suspiro —Llame a la asociación del "Proyecto Voluntaria" , la trabajadora social esta ocupada con otros casos pero si puede asistir por unos minutos al juicio ... Creo que ella es de buena fe , no a estado evaluando por 6 años .

—Crei que la asociación se había deslindando de todo—Kakashi meneo la cabeza para después sentarse en su escritorio buscando algo en su laptop. — Sasuke —El aludido volteó — Hubo antes otro acuerdo ¿No es así? 

—Oh si ! —Grito Naruto que había permanecido en silencio — Los exámenes que nos hicieron , pero el que decía como se llevaría a cabo el proceso — Kakashi le hizo una señal de que guardara silenció

— Con eso quieres decir que ella firmo el papel de que su "ovulo" les pertenecía a ustedes ¿No es así? Eso quiere decir que el documento que presentaron tiene anomalías

—Ya los tenemos.

*

—Llamamos a Kaori Uchiha a declarar 

Hinata solo sonrió en el interior .

—Kaori , ¿Cual es tu comida favorita? — Kakashi pertenecía frente a la niña soriendole amablemente 

—Muchas , me gusta mucho los Salchipulpos con papas fritas 

—Bien ¿Cual es tu color favorito? 

—El ...¿Morado?— Dijo la niña inclinando su cabeza buscando una mirada en específico , fue ahí cuando la mayoría de los presentes presto mas atención , los Hyuga comenzaron a sudar frío 

—Es un color bonito , que muchas veces no combina con otro colores —Kakashi saco una pluma morada y otra azul , la morada tenia dibujos y la azul algunas flores color naranja — ¿Cual te gusta mas ?

— ¿¡Que , su señoría...!— Kai quiso protestar pero el juez siguió observando 

—¡El azul es muy bonito! — dijo por fin Kaori 

—Pero pensé que te gustaba el morado , mentir es malo Kaori 

—Pero yo solo obedecía , los niños deben obedecer a los adultos buenos

—¿Que adulto te pidió eso ?

—Mi tía Hinata ...¿verdad ? —Kaori volteo a ver a Hinata con una sonrisa que ahora estaba pálida 

—Interesante , ¿ De que hablas con tu tía , de muñecas , de juegos ?

—Ella habla mucho sobre mi papa Naru! 

—Vaya . ¿Y sobre Sasuke que dice?

—Cosas malas —El semblante de la niña cambio — Pero yo también soy grosera , por que...

—...No se a quien hacerle caso . Yo los quiero a todos , pero creo que ahora están enojados 

—¿Te han dicho algo tus padres sobre tu tía ?

—No ,solo que ya no iba a ir por mi a la escuela . 

—Kaori por ultimo , ¿Te molesta no tener una mamá?

— No ... ¡Papi y papa son buenos conmigo! Pero me molesta que todos me digan cosas que no puedo entender . Tía Hinata ¿ Por que me dijiste que son malos ? Mi papa Naruto! Esta casi llorando . No son malos ...No me importa si me regañas , ya no te voy a hacer caso 

—¿Algo que agregar ?—El juez ahora miraba serio a los Hyuga 

—Bueno , aun tengo mas testigos ...

*

El juicio obviamente lo ganó el matrimonio . Hinata y los demás tenían que permanecer lejos de Kaori toda su vida . Pero aun estaba algo pendiente.

—Si se comprobó que Hinata manipulo a la niña , pero ... Quieren hacer un valoración de su salud mental ahora , ella estará en sesiones con una psicóloga pero ustedes no pueden llevarla a casa aun , me temo que tendrán que volver a probar que son aptos para criarla

—No sirvió de mucho la declaración de la trabajadora social social he —Solto triste Naruto de leer los papeles que Kakashi le dio , Sasuke solo asintió serio 

—Lo que sea por mi niña —Fue lo único que dijo recargándose en Naruto 

—Miren si les sirve de algo —Le entregó un papel 

—¿Que es esto? —Dijo Sasuke mientras lo leía 

—Kaori es toda un Uchiha .—Fue lo único que dijo Kakashi antes de retirarse —Llamenme se necesitan otro favor 

Naruto y Sasuke solo se quedaron abrazados mientras el azabache apretando el papel contra su pecho.

*

En las noticias aun resonaba el caso donde Hinata Hyuga quería quedarse con la hija de un matrimonio homosexual a través de engaños y manipulación , seguido de como se quedaron en bancarrota después de los Otsusukis declararan y ganaran el juicio sobre la empresa .

—Sabia que esa mujer estaba loca — Un hombre de cabellera pelirroja comenzó a alegar al ver las noticias 

—¿La conoces Nagato? —Le preguntó un a mujer a su lado

—Si esa loca me pago para que manipulara su ADN de niña , quería que excluyera uno de un hombre obvio que hice todo lo contarío . Acepte su dinero si , pero te apuesto lo que sea que esa niña se mas un varón que a otro

7 meses después 

—¿Que se siente regresar a tu casa Kaori ?

— ¡Bonito! —grito eufórica la niña que estaba siendo cargada por Sasuke , pei justo cuando el pelinegro la iba a bajar, Naruto le dijo que no 

—¿Que vas a hacer ? —Sasuke confundido obedeció a su esposo que Sasuke su teléfono 

—Ustedes son como gotas de agua , ¡Soy tan afortunado! —Tomo la foto que luego mandaría a enmarcar —

Kaori , tenia ojos azules , piel blanca y cabello azabache . Lo tenia largo , dos mechones de pelo caían en cada lado de su cara parecidos a los de Sasuke , el de el lado izquierdo era mas corto que el del derecho ; con el paso de los años este se quedo así mientras su larga cabellera crecía.

Su familia estaba conformada por dos hombre y ella . Su papa Naruto muchas veces trataba de ser firme en sus castigos pero era el que mas se ponía a jugar con ella dando como resultado que ambos fueran castigados , solía comer mucho ramen con el y ver muchos programas de comedia . Al igual que a el , le aterraban los fantasmas y algunas veces las tormentas eléctricas.  
¡Amaba a su papa Naruto!

Su papa Sasuke era serio , pero a escondidas de Naruto solía consentirla mucho , el le ayudaba en sus tareas , y la tranquilizaba cuándo tenia miedo de algo con paciencia su padre le ayudaba a resolver algunos problemas ; comían verduras de vez en cuando , salian a hacer ejercicio dejando muy por detrás a su padre rubio cuando quería paz se ponían a leer un libro en compañía del otro .

¡Lo amaba mucho!

Ella tuvo que soportar comentarios mordaces contra la homosexualidad de sus padres , se aguantó muchas veces romperle la cara a esos niños pero nunca negó su origen .  
Consihuio buenos amigos , el hijo mayor de su "tío" Gaara Yasu , su hermano menor Mako , con el paso del tiempo y debido a la empresa de su padre conoció a "Reiko Inuzuka " castaña de ojos cafeses , realmente interesada en en el serio Yasu , después llegaron sus primos Kairi pelirrojo de ojos morado tímido como ninguno pese a personalidad explosiva de su madre Karin y esposo Suigetsu ; Yuu hijo de su tío Itachi y Deidara , rubio nacido con heterocromia el ojo azul sobresalía mientras el negro era cubierto ligeramente por su flequillo. 6 años menor que ella llegaron los mellizos Nara Shoko rubia , Isao castaño ambos con los ojos de su madre Ino .

Tenia una vida feliz , olvidando el feo recuerdo de aquella mujer que alguna vez llamo tía . Destaco en todo lo que pudo , llamando así mucho la atención , siempre cuestionada por su padres.

"¿Eres lebiana?" No , pero si lo fuera no debería importarles   
"No te avergüenzan tus padres" A usted debería de avergonzarle trabajar haciendo estas preguntas.

" debió ser difícil para ti crecer con dos padres " Fue divertido , crecer en medio de puro amor 

"¿No te gustaría tener una mamá?"  
... No se no es tener una mamá , pero supongo que es lo mismo que un padre que te ama mucho , que te hace de desayunar , te cuida , te regaña , te escucha ... Las mamas hacen eso y mucho mas , ¡Pero adivina que ! ¡Mis padres también hicieron eso y mucho mas , por que me aman.

Yo soy Kaori Uchiha Uzumaki.

Fin.

—


End file.
